


Charmed Laughs

by CTtrajan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: :), Dorks in Love, Fluff, Other, These two are such dorks, adn then x readers, also, bc sumi's stupid, i have gained alittle confidence so, its mentioned only once tho, self indulgence at the fullest, tw blood, yall are gonna geta abrarage of slef inseet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: Throughout the entire year, Trey evades Sumi's questioning and hides his birthday. Then, on the fateful day of the Wishing stars, he discovers the secret date. Now that he knows the day, what will Kantoku-Sumi decide to get him?
Relationships: Kantoku-Sumi/Trey Clover, Self insert/canon, self insert/canon - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Charmed Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> It was Trey's birthday a while ago! So I wanted to write a small story for him since i couldnt get his card. As I speak Jade and Floyd's Birthday Banners have come out and i will CRY if i dont get Floyd. This is just something short and sweet to make me happy~ I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey~ Sumi-chan~ Could you bring the red paint over here?”  
Kantoku-Sumi had half a mind to splash the paint all over Cater’s head with how little he was actually working, scrolling through Magicam on his phone instead. Sighing, they headed over and took the paintbrush, dipping it in the paint before awaiting the perfect moment to strike. Just as he posed for a photo the other grinned and slathered a smear of red all over his cheek. Click! The camera flashed and he stared at the photo in shock, immediately informed of what had happened by Sumi’s laughter. Ace looked over and laughed with him as Deuce had to hold in his own snicker.   
“Heyyy! Is that any way to treat your seniors?”

Pouting, Cater deleted the photo and put away his phone as Sumi wiped a fake tear from their eye. A heavy sigh was heard as Trey walked in on the scene, holding onto his hat with a smile.  
“Oh dear, what happened here?”

The mischievous glint in his eye told them that he already knew everything, even as Sumi smirked and kept painting the roses.

“Nothing dear Clover-senpai, I was just giving Diamond-senpai paint so he could help us paint the roses red.”

Rolling his eyes, Trey handed Cater a handkerchief, letting him wipe the paint off.

“Thanks. Damn that paint really ruined my photo...”  
“Think about the roses more than your Magicamming, you’re the one who ordered white ones.”

“Yes yes~”

Kantoku-Sumi hummed as they delicately spread the crimson paint over the petals and watched it drip off the surface, running red stains all over the flower.

“It’s for a party right?”

“Yes, the Unbirthday party.”

Ace groaned as he piped up, pouting a little.

“Unbirthday? The heck is that? And why the hell do we have to paint perfectly good roses red for it.”

Trey snickered, picking up a paintbrush and reaching over Sumi’s head to paint the ones above them.

“It’s a Heartslabyul tradition to have a party on a day that no one’s birthday is on.”  
“And they have to be red?”

“That’s what the rule states after all.”

Nodding in understanding, Sumi kept painting, feeling Trey’s breath as he hovered over them.

“So no one’s birthday in the dorm is tomorrow? That’s actually quite cool.”

He chuckled, nodding.

“Yep! Say-” pausing, he looked down at them, “when’s your birthday Kantoku-Sumi?”

They shrugged, grinning up at him.

“Just Sumi's fine. Not tomorrow though, that’s for sure! It’s much later at the end of autumn.”

“So like in November?”

They gasped in mock surprise, nudging him.

“How’d you guess? Yeah, it’s the 25th. When’s yours?”

Trey winked, smiling as he turned back to painting the roses.

“Mine’s the 7th of May.”

Disbelieving, Sumi narrowed their eyes.

“I feel like you’re lying.”

Snorting, Trey laughed and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head at them.

“Why would you think that?”

“I’ll find out when your birthday is! Whether you tell me or not.”

“Pfft- you’re like a child.”

Sighing, he shrugged, setting down his bucket of paint and ruffling their hair with his free hand.

“I guess I have to wish you good luck!”

Cater sneakily took a shot of the two of them, pulling the skin of his eye downwards and sticking his tongue out at Kantoku-Sumi. Feeling the weight of their glare as Trey left, he smirked.

“Payback~”

So it turned out to be near impossible finding out Trey’s birthday, Cater refused to tell them and it seemed inappropriate to ask Riddle for it. Strangely, no one else seemed to even know it. Slumping down with a sigh, Kantoku-Sumi rested against a rose bush, hidden behind its leaves as they scratched at the notepad in their hands with a pencil. Unsure what to draw, they studied the roses behind their head and plucked one out, holding it in their hand. The thorns pricked into their palm, a dulled pain stabbing into their hand. Dazed, they gripped it tighter, watching as beads of blood dripped down their wrist. It was only minor but they still merely watched. They never liked to prune thorns from roses, believing the flowers to be more beautiful with the added danger. Quiet and still, they drew their knees together and sighed loudly, leaning against the bush’s stem and smiling to themself. A face soon entered their view, an eyebrow raised.

“Kantoku-Sumi? What are- wait, are you bleeding??”

Straightening with a jolt, they looked up at Trey and then down at their hand before shrugging.  
“Yes? I guess so, it doesn’t hurt or anything though.”

Crouching down next to them, he frowned, pulling a handkerchief out from a pocket. Gently, he took their bleeding hand in his, tut-tutting as he did so.

“Really, you should be more careful with things like this. This is from the roses yes?”

Wordlessly, they nodded, staring at his concerned face.

In a few moments, he’d wrapped their hand in the cloth, the blood seeping lightly through and staining it pink. Trey sighed, turning his gaze to Sumi.

“Don’t you know not to grab roses by their thorns? Or you’ll just get hurt like this all the time!”

Staring in his golden eyes, Sumi felt a faint blush creep onto their face before they laughed.

“Oh I do, but I like to do it anyway. What’s the harm?”

“This!” He held up their hand in exasperation. “This is the harm!”

“Oh it’s fine~ I already told you it doesn’t hurt.”

They kept snickering anyway, giggling as they shifted to make more room for him. After patting the ground next to them, they merely hummed and went back to drawing, holding the rose more carefully this time. Accepting their invitation with a sigh, Trey sat down next to them, watching them work. A soft smile slipped over their lips, a smile they didn’t often have as they hummed, carefully drawing the rose with precision. Focused on their work, they kept their eyes cast down on the paper, occasionally flicking to the flower. Trey felt the end of his own lips upturn a little as a calm serenity settled in the air. Silent, he closed his eyes and leant back against the bush, relaxing into it. Sumi made no motion or noise but their gaze lifted from their drawing and onto the boy next to them, quietly flipping to a new page in their book.

The sun’s light glistened through the leaves, peeking through the subtle holes in the bush, slivers of rays escaping through and lighting up spots behind it. They slid over Trey’s head, causing his ivy green hair to burn a little golden. His hat lay beside him, on the ground, abandoned in his seek for calm. Kantoku-Sumi quietly lifted it to their own head and slipped it on, grinning as they continued their drawing. Cursing their lack of colours to use, they scribbled as furiously yet as silently as they could. Finally, they were satisfied with the result and lifted up the notepad to gain a better look at it, unknowing of Trey’s eyelids sliding open. 

“Woah~ That looks great.”

Half shrieking, they turned to see Trey’s face right next to theirs, having leant over their shoulder.

“What the- oh you’re awake. Welcome back sleepy head~”

He yawned, stretching a little as they batted his face away.

“Hey I was merely resting my eyes, I didn’t fall asleep.”

“Sure sure~”

“Anyway, your drawing looks good- wait that isn’t the rose? Give it here. I want to see it better.”

Obliging, they laughed as they handed over the notepad.

“Well of course, the model looked too beautiful to not draw. I hope you like it.”

Smiling, they snickered as Trey realised it was a drawing of him and blushed faintly. As he looked up, he noticed something different and smirked.

“So beautiful that you had to steal my hat too huh?” 

Holding a hand underneath their chin, they grinned mischievously.

"Of course! It looks better on me than it does you."

Trey stared at their smile, feeling infected with their delight, before looking back down at the drawing, adjusting his glasses to see it better. 

"...Can I keep this?"

"The book? No. The drawing? Sure, I'll rip it out."

Snatching back the notepad, Kantoku-Sumi ripped out the page after quickly signing it at the bottom. Trey watched in a quiet happiness.

"There you go."

"Thank you… your art is quite good. I'll treasure it."

Blushing a little, they smiled, leaning against their folded knees.

"I'm happy you like it."

Sleepily, Trey yawned and started to get up, quickly swiping his hat back from their head and grinning.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth, did you remember to use the floss I gave you?"

They groaned, flopping their head down onto their legs.

"Yes yes~ Jeez these days you act like you want to do it for me!"

Chuckling, he shook his head.

"I wouldn't go that far, just looking out for you Kantoku-Sumi."

"Just Sumi's fine."

"I'm leaving now, so don't touch any more roses and keep that smile perfect."

He grinned and they looked up at him.

"Perfect like yours?"

"Yes- well I wouldn't say mine are perfect but-"

"Nah. I think you always look perfect. See ya~"

Trey blushed at their remark and then muttered his farewell as he pulled his hat a little lower, slightly flustered.

"See you."

Sumi laughed, hiding their own face as they felt it grow as warm and red as the rose petals. That were painted red. Because Cater was stupid.

It wasn't that long afterwards that the event rolled around. Kantoku-Sumi couldn't remember the name, Star wishes? Wishing upon a star? Something like that, they blanked out during some of Crowley's speech, distracted instead by Ace's complaining. Their ears had perked up when the headmaster had announced the Stargazers though, decided by their birthdays.

"...Born on October 25th! Trey Clover!"

Blinking, they grinned instantly, flicking their gaze straight to his emerald hair and stunned expression. His eyes met theirs for a brief second, one that felt like it lasted longer. Just before he could raise his eyebrow at their stare, Crowley announced the second stargazer and Sumi's attention was snatched away. They couldn't find him in the crowd again after teasing Deuce about his achievement in gaining the role so they left the hall, waiting for Deuce to come out. At the sound of the door opening, they looked up from where they were leant against a wall, expecting Deuce's dark irises to greet them Instead, gentle golden eyes behind a thin frame of glass peered down at them, smiling from above the tattoo of clubs under his left eye. Trey smiled as he recognised them and waved.

"Hey there. Are you waiting for Deuce?"

Kantoku-Sumi couldn't answer immediately, their breath caught as they looked him up and down.

Adorned in stars and sparkles, Trey's stargazer clothes hung loosely around his form. Golden chains resembling stars and a moon crowned his head and neck as his clothes twinkled. When he moved to adjust his glasses, the folds shimmered, dark blue fabric glittering from where it fell from his arms. The navy robes hung from his arms, leaving his shoulders bare. Underneath, he wore a black vest like the night under the starry necklace and a beige toga like dress, clipped on with brooches. Gold gilded every edge, running smoothly all across the robe's edges and tinting the toga with a yellow shine. Starry patterns embroidered the dark blue robes, spillin every direction whilst the inside of the clothes glowed bright with glimmering lights, sparkling like a piece of outer space had been captured within the fabric. He looked stunning. Trey noticed them staring and raised an eyebrow, nervously laughing a little.

"What is it? Do these clothes look weird?"

Snapping out of their trance, Kantoku-Sumi grinned up at him, leaning towards him with a cheeky glint in their eyes.

"I~ know~ it~"

Trey blinked, confused. Very confused.

"...What? What's that meant to mean??"

Sumi laughed, giggling as they looked away from his clothes and up at his eyes.

"Your birthday! I know it now!"

Excited, they nudged his arm as he started to snicker.

"I said you couldn't hide it from me forever!"

Chuckling, Trey held a palm to his face as he laughed.

"Dear god, you really are a child huh?"

With a wink, they finger gunned at him 

"Maybe so but hey I still won!"

"And what bet were we talking about here?"

"The one I just made up right now!"

"And I suppose I need to give you a reward for this 'amazing and impossibly impressive feat'?"

Amused, he raised his eyebrow as they chuckled.

"Nah nah~ A couple treats would be nice too but seeing you is reward enough. Especially in those clothes."

As Sumi pointed it out, Trey looked down and groaned, sighing.

"I _knew_ these looked weird."

"What're you talking about? You look amazing."

“Wh-What?”  
Casually batting and playing around with the long flowing sleeves draped across his arms, Kantoku-Sumi grinned.   
“I said what I said. You look amazing!”

Slightly covering his face under the guise of adjusting his glasses, Trey averted his eyes and coughed.  
“R-Really now? Well, I wasn’t expecting you of all people to say that.”

“Really? What were you expecting?”

Genuinely curious, Sumi grinned as he shrugged with a nervous laugh.  
“Oh I thought you’d tease me for it. Most students do after all.”

Huffing, they grabbed hold of both of his sleeves and lifted his arms up. They didn’t end up very high considering how much shorter than him they were but all Trey was focused on was the offended pout on their face.  
“Why would they? Why would _I_? I could think of hundreds of compliments to give you!”

Surprised as they let go, Trey fixed the sleeves and then began to blush as they rattled on.

“That outfit look stunning on you, you sparkle like you’re a star from the sky, you shine like you fell from space, your eyes are as golden as the sun and the fabric flows so well and you just look so handsome and amazing in it-!”

Face reddening quickly, Trey hid behind a hand and held the other in front of Sumi’s face, quietly exclaiming.  
“Th-Thank you, I-I think that’s quite enough-!”

Blinking in surprise, they laughed and agreed, letting him calm down before slinging their arm through his. Just then, Deuce emerged in his own stargazer outfit and questioned everything. The two exchanged a glance and then Trey walked off in embarrassment.

Months later, a few weeks before Halloween, Kantoku-Sumi was cleaning the main street and nearly falling asleep against the Queen of Hearts’s statue. Suddenly, they jolted awake, bolting upright as they realised the time of year it was.

“TREY’S BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP!”

Half shouting in realisation, they quickly broke out of their tired stupor to pace around the statue, freaking out. They’d completely forgotten to buy him a present!!! Writhing in shame they paced round and round the statue, half debating on releasing their frustrated energy by climbing the goddamn thing. Glaring up at the queen, they narrowed their eyes. Maybe. Just maybe they would. Quickly, they shook their head and focused back on the matter at hand. Sumi started to clean the statue again. Hastily, they muttered to themself about what they should get. 

“A cake? No, he can make his own. A hat? Nah, he already has one. A… mixing bowl?”  
Groaning, they sighed loudly.

“What is with these lame ideas I’m having??”

They pouted, scrubbing hard at the statue.

“I don’t even know what he likes!! What am I meant to get for him?”

A snickering giggle and soft humming resounded from behind them, along with a lazy voice.

“Nyahh~ What’s gotten you so worked up, Sumi-nyan?”

Turning around to face him, Kantoku-Sumi laughed as they saw Che’nya’s face materialise.

“Nothing nothing, Che’nya-nyan~~!”

The two snickered as the rest of the half-cat’s body appeared and he draped himself over the foot of the statue. Though they weren’t too close, they talked to each other often enough to share a few jokes and feel at ease with one another. Close enough that Che’nya could tell what Sumi was thinking at a glance. Smirking, he purred at their despair whilst they leant against the statue.

“I don’t think so~ Did ja get yourself into another situation like you did with Riddle?”

Sumi rolled their eyes, thinking back to the beginning of the year when they’d first come in contact with Che’nya and the others, having to defeat Riddle’s Overblot. Shaking their head, they laughed airily. 

“Nahhhh man that is way off. Oh hey you could help actually, see I realised-”

“No. I can’t help you with your crush on Trey, I’m having too much fun watching it from the side.”

Sumi stopped midway, standing stock still to narrow their eyes and glare at him.

“I wasn’t going to say anything about that and you know it.”

“And you're not denyaing it~”

He smirked as their face reddened whilst they shrugged.

“No point in denying the truth. Anyway, this is about Clover-senpai yes- shut it - but it’s about his birthday.”

Che’nya jolted up in delight, grinning.

“You have no idea what he likes do you?”

“I- Yeah…”

Slumping in defeat, Sumi sighed and hung their head.

“Can you help me?”

Che’nya laughed and purred to himself before beckoning them to come closer and whispering into their ear.

Kantoku-Sumi deadpanned at him after listening, folding their arms in disbelief at his smirk.

“Really? That’s all you’ll tell me?”

Che’nya giggled, resting his head in his palms as he nodded.

“I said I do like to watch this from the side, fufufu~”

They sighed and shrugged to themself, hopping up to sit in the space that was no longer occupied by Che’nya’s head.

“Well… I guess I can work with that. I have an idea but… I doubt he’ll like it.”

Grinning, the cat drawled with his voice, his eyes gaining a distant knowing look.

“Oh I bet he’ll like anything you make for him. Nyaha, kitty's promise!”

Sumi looked at him in confusion, not catching the hint at all. Chuckling, he was about to start teasing them when a student shouted.

“Hey! That’s a Royal Sword Academy student! And he’s sitting on the statue of one of the Great Seven! Get him!!!”

With a laugh, Sumi pushed him off the statue, cheering.

“Run run run little kitten~”

Mirth flitted into his eyes as he landed on his feet and turned back to Sumi, sprinting backwards as his limbs gradually disappeared from sight. 

“Good luck Sumi-nyan~!!”

Winking at them, he hummed as his grin was the last thing to fade away. Softly smiling, Sumi carried on the tune, humming it to themself as they started to plan out their gift for Trey.

Grim yawned, annoyed as he growled at Kantoku-Sumi. The cat-like monster’s grey ears that burned with fire flaming from within twitched as he got out of bed to complain.

“Why’re you still uppp?? Turn off the light, it’s too bright!”

Sumi looked up from their work, taking off an earbud from their ears as they faced him.

“Hm? Oh, right yeah. Damn how’d it get so dark already? I’ll move to another room.”  
Carefully, they stood up from their workspace and turned off the light to the room, walking over to gently push Grim back into bed. Too late. He’d already sprung up in curiosity and padded over to their project. They only just about stopped him from implanting his paw into their work.

“Oooh? What’re you making? It can’t be more important than the Great Grim’s sleep!”

Sumi sighed, picking him up in their arms so he didn’t disturb it any further.

“It’s a gift for Clover-senpai, I’m new to this so it’ll likely be one of many attempts but...”

They smiled to themself, a faint red dusting their cheeks as they thought of Trey’s smile.

“I think it’ll be worth it.”

Not really listening, Grim frowned, slumped in between their hands and hanging down like a sack.

“That sounds so boooring!! Why’d you go through all this effort for him?”

Setting him down on the soft sheets of his bed, they shrugged, silent for a moment. Seemingly lost in thought, they looked back at the gift in the making and quietly replied.

“Dunno… Guess I just really like the thought of making him happy.”

Groaning, Grim tossed himself under his pillow.

“Ugh! Too mushy for me, go to another room already!”

Chuckling, they nodded and set about moving stations. Figuring they’d sleep later, they made themself some hot chocolate and then began work again in the living room. They worked through most of the night. Halfway through, however, and to their surprise, a figure slipped into the room sleepily. At first they’d thought it was a ghost and didn’t bother to look up from their work. But then something soft and furry lay itself in their lap, curling into a ball and leaning into their stomach. Pausing in surprise, they looked down to see Grim falling asleep in their lap. Raising an eyebrow, they softly stroked his fur, smiling when he purred in delight.

"Well well well, a little kitty's arrived hm?"

Scratching behind his ear as he groaned, eyelids drooping, Sumi chuckled.

"Why're you here Grim? Aren't you tryna go to sleep?"

Huffing, he opened one eye and turned, burrowing his head into his arms.

"It's coooold. You're warm so I'm here now. Make sure you're quiet!! You better not disturb my sleep!"

Snickering, they nodded humming a soft tune to help him sleep. A few minutes passed in a quiet calm, silence settling around them as the hours wafted by past midnight. Grim was safe and asleep in their lap, unmoving aside from the odd snore or sleep talking. Kantoku-Sumi smiled, stroking his soft fur as they worked. The resin was finally complete, now it was time to wait for it to dry. Yawning, they stretched their arms, careful not to wake the monster, and rubbed their eyes. Perhaps it would've been a good idea to go to sleep in that case. Nodding to themself, they curled their arms around Grim's snoozing body and lifted him up gently. Together with the slumbering monster in their arms, they exchanged one last glance with the present and left for their room. It was a night filled with pleasant dreams once they finally fell asleep.

The days flew by, whisked away by rushing with plans for Halloween and for a birthday party. The first attempt at thr gift had failed but it had only taken Kantoku-Sumi a few more tries to finally achieve something they were satisfied with. Grinning as the final day rolled around, they wrapped it in a neat little box, green and golden like Trey's hair and eyes, before pressing a small kiss to the lid for good luck.

"Eww what're you doing?"

The sudden voice of Ace's disgust surprised them but Sumi laughed, whipping round to face him.

"What~ You jealous of the box~?"

Teasingly, they puckered their lips and blew a kiss to him whilst he shivered.

"Ew ew ew! No way! Blehhhh!"

Sumi laughed at him, walking past him so they could beckon for him to follow as they both walked to the party together.

"You're such a child. It's not like I kissed _him_ is it?"

Smirking, he nudged them with his elbow.

"No but it's not like you'd be able to score something like that anyway is it? Someone'd have to be blind to wanna kiss you!"

He laughed and they laughed with him, feeling some of their confidence die a little inside. They knew he meant it only as a joke but their own nerves had taken hold before long. Gripping their elbow with a hand, they tightened the smile on their face and cheerily asked.

"So what gift did you get him?"

Ace shrugged, looking bored.

"Oh just the usual stuff. I got him a bouquet and an electric whisk."

"...I hear the whisk at Heartslabyul broke?"

He grinned, winking.

"Yep~! Clover-senpai was the one to complain about it most so I figured why not?"

Laughing, he changed the topic to joke around as Sumi nodded along, a growing sense of unease following them...

The party was a blast, having been led by Cater after all. It was nothing like the quiet tea parties the dorm was known for and was instead bustling with every dorm members attending, each bringing their own congratulations to the vice dorm leader. Streamers hung from every corner and the garden was ablaze in colourful fabrics. Party poppers had been cracked open everywhere, leaving strewn strands of glitter on the floor. Luckily, Riddle was too happy to notice the mess and complain, although even then Cater felt like he'd wind up needing to clean it all up himself. The gifts were piled up hugh and the table laden with sweets. Trey half felt cornered with how the students flocked around him in a crowd, all chattering to him at the same time. Chuckling, he waved them away with a laugh.

"Hey I need to breathe!"

Soon, they dispersed into smaller groups and he felt able to move again. His golden eyes scanned the crowd, searching for a particular face. However, Deuce came up to him, smiling as he waved.

"Happy birthday Clover-senpai! I'm sure today's a happy day for you."

Blinking, he nodded and folded his arms with a soft grin.

"Oh, yes it is. Thank you. I'm quite honoured you all threw this party for me. Though the crowding can be a little too much…"

Even though his expression went a little pained, Deuce could see his smile was still genuine. 

"I'm glad…. Who are you looking for?"

"Hm?"

Trey, a little dazed, flicked his gaze back to the 1st year.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep scanning the crowd. Are you waiting for someone?"

Deuce began to grin, piecing the puzzle together as Trey's face reddened a little and he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, no, no one. Just wondering if Che'nya will pop up at some point. With all these students, it'll be very troublesome if they all chase him."

"Liar."

Deuce smirked and nudged his arm with a light punch.

"You're waiting for Sumi to come aren't you?"

"Am I really that see through…?"

Sighing, he drooped a little at the accusation. Happy that he got it right, Deuce chuckled and nodded.

"It isn't very hard to see it senpai. Don't worry, Ace and Kantoku-Sumi should be coming soon."

And as if to speak of the devil, the two of them heard a familiar two voices shout as they grew closer.

"Yooo~! We're he~re!"

Grinning as they ran up towards the birthday boy and his junior, Kantoku-Sumi and Ace waved excitedly.

"Heyy~ Happy birthday Clover-senpai! Do ya like the party we threw for you?"

Holding a hand behind his head, Ace grinned as if he'd helped set it up aside from complaining about the decorations. Deuce rolled his eyes and acoffed whilst Trey snickered.

"Thank you Ace. Yes, I do." 

Sumi winked as they took their own turn to speak.

"Yo~! Happy birthday dude! Hope we make it a great one for ya."

The other's smile softened and he nodded.

"Seeing you… all is plenty enough to make this a happy birthday for me."

Ace squinted whilst Deuce chuckled knowingly. Before the redhead could ruin their moment, Deuce grabbed Ace's sleeve and pulled him to the food table.

"Well, me and Ace are gonna go have some sweets now! Have fun!"

"Wha- why-??! Deuce!"

Whining as he was pulled away, Ace followed, leaving Trey and Sumi alone. Coughing as he looked away for a moment, Trey took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses with a smile.

"Shall we go somewhere quieter than here?"

Curiously, Sumi raised an eyebrow but agreed.

"Sure!"

Trey led them to the rose bush they'd both sat behind the day that Kantoku-Sumi had drawn him. It was quiet and still, further from the party than the other places. Sighing in relief, he sat down in place, leaning on the bush's stem. Sumi looked down at him before sitting next to him, cuddling a little close.

"Man it's a relief to be here with you. The party's great but the other dorm students can be so loud."

Chuckling, Trey warily smiled as Sumi fiddled with the box in their hands. Curious, he prodded their cheek.

"Hm? Is that for me?"

"Who else would it be for, you dork."

They took a deep breath. They'd made sure it was perfect but still their fears started to scuttle beside their brain. Little did they know, Trey was waiting in excited anticipation, his heart feeling like it was beating faster in his chest.

"It's my present for your birthday… here. Clover senpai."

"Just Trey's fine."

Smirking slyly, he laughed as Sumi took a moment to process his words, blinking with a faint blush.

"Here then...Trey. Hope you like it, I spent ages tryna get it right."

Handing him the box, Sumi curled in on themself and watched as Trey untied the ribbon slowly. Upon seeing the gift inside, he gasped in surprise.

It was a clear resin charm, a keychain it seemed, filled with a mini drawing of him laughing and with small clovers and violets surrounding him. A few of the flowers seemed to even be real, trapped within the resin casing. Amazed, his glasses fell askew and he adjusted them with a hand, pulling them a little forward as he looked at it closer. Breathlessly, he looked at Sumi and half whispered in awe.

"You made this? For me?"

"Yeah," they grinned, "just for you."

"Thank you."

Trey beamed at them, his pearly teeth shining bright. Sumi felt the urge to try and kiss him right then and there. He was just so perfect in that moment. Coughing into their hand, they quickly stood up instead, looking away.

"Well yeah, there's my gift for you. I'll go back to the party now-"

Before they could move, Trey stood up and grabbed their wrist, a soft expression on his face.

"Wait- Sumi- no. Really, thank you."

As they turned around, he wrapped them in a hug, gently pressing their face into his chest.

"I saw those dark circles. You spent quite a few nights on this didn't you? I'm honoured you took that time for me."

Kantoku-Sumi could feel their face blushing and were glad he couldn't see it. They could hear the earnest smile in his voice and that led them to smile as well.

"Of course~ I'd do anything for you~!"

Hugging back, they wrapped their arms around his waist and then with a mischievous laugh, they swung him around in a circle. Flustering, Trey felt his face redden as he was lifted, earning a small squeak of surprise. His shock lasted only a mere second though, soon he was laughing in delight. Sumi grinned, drinking up every last drop of mirth from the shine that seemed to radiate from Trey's smile. Looking up at him, they chuckled along to his adorable laugh. Kantoku-Sumi loved Trey's smile and wished to forever be there to make him laugh. 

Little did they know that whilst he was blowing out the candles to his cake, Trey wished the same thing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kantoku-Sumi is actually a pun on the name "Kantoku-sei" since Ace calls MC that a lot. This is a little bit Canon divergent but it does follow the main plot so who knows. Leave a comment or a kudo to show to me if you liked it! Not that you need to but it'll just make my day XD


End file.
